Tales of Symphonia 2: The Quest For Happiness
by Oblivion 666
Summary: Lloyd and Colette encounter a new face and the party gets back together. Enjoy this and tons more. Disclaimer in chap 2 runs for whole story. plz R&R and no flames. Always looking for handy helpers Falcon X
1. Aftermath of the Angels

Tales of Symphonia: Aftermath of the Angels

Lloyd: . . . well I am going to get rid of all the exspheres in both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant.

Colette: I'm coming with you right Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yup now let's go get those Exspheres.

Colette: Yah!

They decided to return to Iselia to see what had become of the ranch their. They took a Rheaird but decided to land at the Great Nut Tree to visit and to remember old memories of their big adventure. But when they landed they saw a man standing in front of the tree. He was looking up at them and it seemed that he was waiting for them. But something was different because when the trio tried to fly away they couldn't. It seemed that he was controlling the metal of the Rheaird and pulling them towards him. When they landed the man was laughing at them. Now that they were closer they saw that he was a very fit man. His eyes were green and his hair was very interesting. It was a normal pink and green (a/n think Yu-gi-oh). He was wearing a green t-shirt and blue pants (a/n like Kratos) his gloves were green finger cut-offs and his boots were brown and he had a hat that shadowed his eyes.

Mysterious Man: Ahh just who I was looking for, now if you could tell me your name we could get started.

Lloyd: Who are you to ask for my name?

Mysterious Man: Your right how rude of me I am Éffora. I am here to help on your quest.

Éffora spoke with smugness in his voice. It was as if he thought that he was a lot better then a lot of people. Lloyd didn't like this and decided the best thing to do was:

Lloyd: You sure talk like your good at fighting how about we see who is best.

Éffora: Oh please I could beat you anywhere and anytime BUT I want to help you not kill you.

Colette: Why do you want to help me and Lloyd?

Éffora: Because I was on a journey like yours. A long time ago. I did not finish my quest for regeneration and because of that every one excluded me so I faked my death.

Colette: You're a Chosen?

Éffora: Yes I was tied in to the same thing you were and I too realized that it was all a plot to get back one person: Martel. I found this out and tried to run from the Tower of Salvation but my comrades locked the door and left me there for the angels. I escaped thankfully but did severe damage to the angels and tons of them were killed. Those bodies you see floating around aren't the chosen but they are the angels that have died in the greatest fight to date. Besides yours of course.

Colette: But I thought that the chosen's quest was held for generations and generations?

Éffora: It was but there are millions of bodies there floating and only a handful at the top are the chosen's that have died because of the rejection of Martel's presence or because they were killed by Mithos. But the angels wanted me dead so they thought they could overwhelm me but I had a couple tricks up my sleeve. I noticed that they rushed in a clump of them so hat they could overwhelm me but I crushed them by bringing two solid rock pillars to crush and kill them. But they still came so I had to use almost all my strength to get rid of most of them. Then I shut the pillars of rock and ran for the door. If the angels leave the tower they become weak because of the shortage of mana. Basically they become deformed half-elves that have enough strength to cast two spells. Anyway I got away and started going after the desians but they kept disappearing before I could get all of them and they would just keep getting bigger and bigger and soon I just hid in a cave near the Tower of Salvation waiting for the right moment. And that is when I saw you people first entering the Tower and so I followed you for wherever you went I went too.

Lloyd: Even in Tethe'alla?

Éffora: Yes even their. I stole a Rheaird and followed to see what would become of your quest. And now I am here to help you with your new quest.

Lloyd: What makes you worthy of joining us. I want proof and I also want to see if you are strong enough.

Éffora: Fine if you want proof I will give you proof. You know in the Tower of Salvation at the bottom steps.

Lloyd: Yah I remember there are two old new ones and the rest look brand new.

Éffora: Well the reason is because I destroyed those steps with huge blocks of rock when I was killing those angels. Also the reason the bodies are covered up are because the ang-

Colette: STOP IT! I don't want to hear anymore. Lloyd Just fight him and get this over with.

Lloyd: Sure Colette. Éffora you are going DOWN!


	2. Brother Meet

Disclaimer: This disclaimer runs for every chapter in my story so no one should report me. I don't own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters. But my character Éffora belongs to me and I created him and no one else has created the same character as I have. The whole plot, characters, maps, places and everything else belong to Namco and everyone else who created Tales of Symphonia.

Brothers Meet.

Lloyd: Are you ready for the fight of your life?

Éffora: I could defeat you with one hand tied to my foot.

Lloyd: Why don't you put your money were your mouth is.

Éffora: Your right, enough chit chat time to fight!

Éffora threw his cloak on the ground and his hat on top of his cloak. You could now really see that his eyes were green on the left and blue on the right. Lloyd stepped a bit to the side and realized that his eyes had changed from green and blue to red and yellow. This freaked out Lloyd but he wasn't about to give up because of some freaky eyes.

Lloyd: It's on!

All at once Lloyd rushed at Éffora. His material blade was shining in the sun. All of a sudden he stopped. Éffora wasn't doing a thing. Usually his enemy would be rushing towards him or concentrating on a magic defense or attack spell. But instead of this he was just looking with intense concentration to the ground under him. Just then he started rising very fast. In about a minute he was already 100 feet above the ground. He was scared. And Lloyd doesn't scare easily. He had faced immense power and still defeated him. But now that he had stopped rising he had realized that Éffora was concentrating on the pond beside the big pillar of rock. He new exactly what was happening so he jumped without thinking. Just then it hit him to change his weapon to another weapon and shove it in the rock. With immense force he jabbed his Kusanagi into the rock. He started slowing down but he could hear the roar of water behind him. He looked behind and saw a huge wall of water raging behind him. It hit with a force to rival the Sword Dancer number 3. He was still falling from the rock but faster than he intended to. The water fell away and Lloyd was closer to the ground but still going too fast. Just then he saw, clear in his mind, what to do. He grabbed the Eternity Blade and shoved it in the rock just 2 meters from the ground. He came to a dead stop. He let go of the handle so he didn't break the blade and hit the ground without much force. But Éffora had changed. He looked surprised. But Lloyd didn't know what was going on so he charged at Éffora with his Eternity Sword and Éffora suddenly whipped out his own Eternity Sword. Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks with a look of aw on his face.

Lloyd: How did you get that sword? My dad said that he only had two. He gave one to my brother.

Éffora: Is your dad Kratos?

Lloyd: Yah why?

Éffora: Then I think we are brothers. As much as I hate to believe, I am pretty sure we are.

Lloyd: That's crazy talk. Dad would have told me you're my brother.

Effora: Well if we are then we are going to have to accept the fact that we should work together instead of continue this fight.

Lloyd: You're right we should. Welcome aboard brother!

Colette: I am so happy for both of you to have met. Now we can continue our quest to rid the world of exspheres and end the suffering.

Lloyd: Well since our Rheaird are totaled we are going have to fly. Maybe we can carry you bro.

Effora: Oh please I can fly to you know.

Ping and with that greenish, purplish and reddish falcon wings appeared from Éffora back.

Lloyd: Wow your wings are awesome.

Colette: Yah really beautiful do you like mine and Lloyds?

Ping Ping and two other wings appeared from Lloyd and Colette's back.

Éffora: Not that bad, I guess.

Lloyd: You better be joking.

Éffora: I am haha.


End file.
